onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bepo
Bepo is a prominent member of the Heart Pirates under captain Trafalgar Law. He is a talking bear, a fact which he is apparently sensitive about. It appears that he holds crew rank in high regard as he continues to acknowledge Jean Bart as "below me, since you are new." Appearance Bepo is a white bear (possibly polar bear as noted by the Marines) in an orange jumpsuit that bears the Jolly Roger of the Heart Pirates. He wears small brown boots and fashions very pointed sharp teeth. It's unknown yet if Bepo's appearance is due to the fact that he's a talking animal like Pappug or if it's the result of a Zoan-type Devil Fruit. He does not have the characteristic of a human in hybrid Zoan form (such as the lower part of the mouth still being that of a human). It was hinted though in Chapter 582 that he is an actual bear since he wondered if they were any female bears in Amazon Lily. His size is that of a normal bear, being considerably taller than common humans. He has paw pads in the middle of the palm of his hands (similar to the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi). Personality Bepo tends to get depressed and apologizes whenever people bring on about his appearance as a bipedal bear who can talk, as well as when Hancock called him a beast and scolded him for attempting to change the subject. His crewmates also scolded him when he was wondering if Amazon Lily had female bears, much to their annoyance. Overall, members of the Heart Pirates state Bepo has a weak will. This is ironic as he was able to remain conscious after taking a blast of Haki from Rayleigh, and only strong willed characters are able to withstand Haki. Abilities and Powers Bepo is a bear who apparently knows how to talk. He is fairly strong, being able to withstand a blast of Silvers Rayleigh's HakiOne Piece Manga - Chapter 504-505, Bepo withstands Rayleigh's Haki and shows his fighting style.. He is also a martial artist with a fighting style similar in form of that of real life martial artists such as Bruce Lee. History Shabaody Archipelago He is seen alongside his Captain during the Supernovas introduction and then in the Auction House with his crew. After the Tenryuubito Incident, he fights several Marines and then escapes with Law, Jean Bart and the rest of the Heart Pirates, to later meet the Kid Pirates in a battle against a Pacifista unit. Current Events Bepo is with the Heart Pirates when they were watching the war at Marineford. When the broadcast is cut off, Law tells his crew that they are setting sail. Bepo appears with Trafalgar Law and his crew in Marineford after Luffy and Jinbei were wounded by Akainu. When Buggy leaves Luffy and Jinbei to the Heart Pirates he carries Luffy saying that the straw hat captain was severly wounded and wondering if the boy was still alive. He and the other Heart Pirates managed to elude the Admirals and escaped Marineford successfully. Out in the open sea, the crew encountered the Shichibukai, Boa Hancock. When Hancock asks the crew about Luffy's condition, Bepo compliments Hancock for being able to track the submarine. Hancock then scolds Bepo for changing the subject and refers to Bepo as "beast", which causes the bear to suffer depression. Hancock then demands Bepo to give her a Den Den Mushi and Bepo quickly complies which doesn't go to well for Bepo's fellow crewmates. The Heart Pirates soon reached Amazon Lily and they are at the port. While Bepo's fellow cremates are anxious to see into the isle of women, Bepo asks if there are female bears too. His crewmates snapped back reminding him Amazon Lily is a country of women, causing Bepo to be depressed again. Major Battles *Bepo, Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Marines *Bepo, Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates vs. Pacifista (unseen) References Category:Animal Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Male de:Bepo